Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus configured to perform focusing based on an image signal from an image pickup element that performs photoelectric conversion on an object image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an image pickup apparatus including any of various kinds of automatic focusing apparatuses utilizing optical properties. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-069740 discloses an image pickup apparatus with an improved focusing accuracy over an entire image pickup screen.
However, the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-069740 calculates a correction amount of an in-focus position based on a detected value of a contrast peak position difference between a ranging area in a central portion and a ranging area in a peripheral portion and a previously stored value of the contrast peak position difference, thereby performing drive control of a focus lens. In other words, in the image pickup apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-069740, the correction amount of the in-focus position does not depend on a focal length or an object distance. Such a configuration can provide an image with its resolution balanced between at the central and peripheral portions of the screen. However, when a main object such as a person's face of which image a photographer wants to capture is not at screen positions such as the central and peripheral portions where resolution is balanced, good resolution cannot be obtained for the main object.